


Stress Relief

by SaraJaye



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Eric and his Monkeys, F/M, Feeny Fracas, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Jack the Jerk, Schmoop, Shawnpain, Stress Relief, Worst Pudding Flavor Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If anyone calls, tell 'em I'm dead." Luckily, Topanga knows how to make her loving husband stop complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

"It's been a bad day. A bad, bad day." Topanga's head snaps up from her book at the pitiful whine; Cory's just coming in, dropping his bag on the floor with a thud and he does look pretty awful. So she marks her place in the book and rushes over to her husband, letting him fall against her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll make you some cocoa and you can tell me all about it."

"No cocoa. Sugar, energy, don't want any energy," Cory mutters. "Ohh, it was a bad day." She leads him over to the couch; he kicks off his shoes, grabs a blanket and pulls it over his head. "If anyone calls tell 'em I'm dead."

"Cory." She pulls back the blanket. "What happened?"

"Feeny gave us a pop quiz which of course I forgot to study for, so he's gonna be a big crankypants at me for failing," Cory begins. "Then Eric wouldn't shut up about finding a monkey on the subway and Jack overcharged me for a scone." Topanga frowns.

"Jack's been a real jerk lately. I'll bet you're not the only one he's overcharged."

"Then Shawn got another letter from some relative so _he's_ in a funk and when he's in a funk so's Angela so they're no help," Cory goes on. "Then Mom and Dad called about some family reunion this weekend, Morgan's being a brat cause she doesn't wanna go and they think _I_ oughta be the one to tell her to!"

"Well, you're her brother," Topanga says. "She'll listen to you."

"No she won't." Cory makes a face. "And then some idiot cuts me off on the way to the market, all the apples were bruised, the only pudding they got is butterscotch and I _hate_ butterscotch, and then I get back to find a drunk guy sleepin' on the pool table and some kids playin' tag in the hall!" He falls backwards onto the couch. "Bang. I'm dead."

She's used to Cory making a big deal of nothing, in the past few years he's become a huge drama queen. But this doesn't sound like nothing. No, it sounds lousy. Really, really lousy. And somehow, a nice talk and a heart to heart don't seem like they'll be enough.

So Topanga unbuttons her blouse. Just the first few buttons, but it's enough to catch his attention.

"Topanga?"

"I know a way to help you relax," she purrs. Suddenly he's sitting up again. Eager. She unbuttons the blouse the rest of the way, lets it fall to the floor. Her underwear and stockings come next, just before she begins to strip him. His shirt joins hers, she gets his pants and boxers out of the way and wraps her hand around him. He hardens instantly in her grasp; she teases him with slow, careful strokes at first, then going faster before replacing her hand with her mouth.

"Ohhh! To _pang_ a!" His face is all scrunched up in bliss now, like butterscotch pudding and Eric's monkey and Jack being a jerk never happened. Or if they did, he doesn't care. She pleases him with her mouth and tongue until he stops her. "You know what I need," he growls, and she straddles him.

Ever since they got married, she's never cared who gets to be on top. As long as they're both equal, active partners in their lovemaking it'll always be a good thing, always something to look forward to and enjoy. She loves him, he loves her, and as his hips thrust in time with her own and she climbs her way towards orgasm, she forgets ever having doubted this. This fact of nature. This fact of _life._ When she comes, she squeezes him tightly, milking him for all he's worth until he's finally spent himself inside her.

"Mm..." She lays atop him in the aftermath, kissing him. Cuddling afterwards is always the best part. "Feel better now, honey?" He grins up at her, running a hand through her messy hair.

"I hope I have more bad days from now on."


End file.
